


Pizza

by Louissa



Series: Jaytim Drabbles [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bruce being a concerned dad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: Prompt: whenever jason and tim patrol together is an especially bad night for any criminals they come up against





	Pizza

Originally Bruce hated the idea of Tim and Jason patrolling together, there was always the risk that Jason would snap and attempt to kill Tim again. He didn’t want to lose two of his sons in one night, but he knew he shouldn’t doubt Jason and Tim either. Lately the two had been hanging out more, he’d even caught Tim and Jason napping on the couch together. Jason was laying half on top of Tim acting as a blanket while Tim’s hand was in Jason’s hair, deep down Bruce knew that the two of them would be fine.   
  
Their first assignment was to stop a gun trade in lower Gotham, alone it may of been a difficult but working together Red Robin and Red Hood proved that their partnership would cause hell for Gotham’s criminals. Bruce remembers watching the footage from a security camera, there was a hint of a smile on his face which caught even Alfred off guard.   
  
-   
  
“Red Hood is on his way.”   
  
Bruce’s voice was laced with worry as he watched Tim- Red Robin fighting on the screen, midway through a recon mission he was ambushed and out numbered 40 to 1. He knew that his son could manage but he worried nonetheless and when the rocket launchers came out Bruce knew he’d need back up.   
  
His knee wobbled as he watched Red Hood progress on the map, he was 30 seconds out. Bruce’s eyes flickered back to the monitor and he spotted Tim hidden behind a shipping crate as an explosion sounded behind him, tensing he went to stand and join the fight until he saw Jason burst through the sky light.   
  
 _“You’re late, Hood”  
_  
 _“Sorry Prettybird, I’ll make it up with dinner.”  
_  
 _“Pizza?”_  
  
 **“Boy’s focus on the task.”  
**  
Bruce attempted to hold back the laughter at his two sons chatter over the comms, his small smile was replaced with a frown as Tim was knocked down by a brute twice his size. He watched as Tim kicked the guy off of him which was followed by Jason delivering the fatal blow with the back of his knee, god his kids were good.   
  
Suddenly Hood grabbed Red Robin and spun him around a few times before throwing him into a patch of armed men, Bruce wanted to yell at Jason for being reckless but he realised how well that tactic worked. The men were down and he could see Tim’s triumphant grin.   
  
-   
  
The fight was long over and Bruce waited patiently for the two to return to the cave as requested, he knew that Tim had been hit rather hard in the ribs and Jason had been shot in the shoulder. Engines rumbled and were promptly cut off as laughter filled the cave.   
  
“You should’ve seen the guys face when you threw me at him!”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“He was like ‘oh fuck’ and god it was gold, Jay.”   
  
Bruce stood as the two boys approached, Jason’s arm was slung over Tim’s shoulder and Tim’s hung around his waist as the two stumbled and laughed. He cracked a smile and approached the two pulling them into one big hug.   
  
“Ug B- What a way to ruin the moment!”   
  
“Yeah B-”   
  
“I’m proud of you both.”   
  
The two tensed for a moment before two pairs of arms were wrapped around him, they stood like that for a while.   
  
“So who’s up for pizza?” 


End file.
